


Tag Your Friends

by Emachinescat



Category: Psych
Genre: All Episodes, Angst, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Relationship(s), Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: A collection of tags from every episode, each focusing on a different relationship or moment between two characters. Drabble series; ratings, characters, and genres vary by chapter. Spoilers imminent.





	1. Domestic Pilot: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> I am beyond excited about this project. "Tag Your Friends" is going to be a massive drabble collection with multiple episode tags to each and every episode of Psych. Each tag will focus on a different relationship or moment between two characters, and the number of tags per episode will vary. For the Pilot episode, there are 5. I plan to update every day, as long as I'm able. There will be angst, romance, humor, hurt/comfort, whump, friendship, father/son bonding, bromance... this is going to be fun! If you come across one that you would really like me to expand on, please let me know - I will do my best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during S1E1, "Domestic Pilot." Lassiter didn't mean to slam Spencer's head into the car that hard, but now the chief is on his tail about the incident, leading to an awkward and annoying apology he'd really rather not make.

To be fair, he hadn't meant to slam Spencer's head into the car quite so hard.  
  
"Here." He handed over the ice pack, and Spencer smirked.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Detective," the smartass simpered. "Since you obviously care _so_ much, I guess I won't press charges."  
  
Lassiter rolled his eyes and ground out, "I … _apologize_ … for my behavior and … _commend_ you for solving the case."  
  
Spencer beamed. "Chief on your case, huh?"  
  
Lassiter snorted. "Why the hell else would I be wasting my time on _you_?"  
  
"Lassie—" Lassiter bristled as Spencer tested the nickname, "—this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"


	2. Against Better Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during S1E1, "Domestic Pilot." Before calling on psychic Shawn Spencer's services again, Chief Vick discusses his abilities with his father - who's none too happy to have been dragged into this. Missing scene.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, putting his own ass on the line, for something so stupid. Not that Shawn had given him much of a choice.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, Karen." _Because it is._ "It's sometimes hard for me to wrap my mind around too." _Because it's utterly ridiculous._ "But Shawn's got a gift. I can't explain it." _Oh, wait, I can. It's called being a moron._  
  
The chief raised an eyebrow knowingly. "He really did do some good work out there, Henry. You should be proud."  
  
"Sure I am." Damn, the lies came easier every time.


	3. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to the diner after discovering his dad was back in town is beyond awkward, and effective communication has never been Shawn's or Henry's strong suit. Missing scene from S1E1 "Domestic Pilot."

The ride to the diner was strained.

"Soooo… How've you been?"

Henry grunted.

"What brings you back to this neck of the woods?"

Another non-committal grunt.

"'Cause I'll be honest, I thought you'd stay on the other side of the country once you found out I was back in Santa Barbara. You did know, right? You may've been surprised to see me on your doorstep, but not back in town." A pregnant pause. "Unlike me upon hearing of your pilgrimage from Miami."

Through gritted teeth: "You're babbling, Shawn."

Crabbily, Shawn sulked, "You're balding, Dad."

Immature? Maybe.

Worth it? Definitely.


	4. Agree to Disagree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn tries to convince Gus that opening a psychic detective agency is a great idea. Gus is skeptical, and banter ensues. Missing scene from S1E1 "Domestic Pilot."

It was nuts that Shawn could still convince him to do things he didn't actually want any part of, even though he'd been gone for years doing God knows what all over the world.  
  
"You're incorrigible, Shawn," Gus snapped as he glared at the window decal boasting of their new business, one that he'd repeatedly insisted – and been consistently overruled – was a bad idea.  
  
Shawn grinned. "Why, thank you, buddy."  
  
"That was not a compliment, Shawn."  
  
Shawn shrugged. "Agree to disagree. This will be great, you'll see!"  
  
Gus glared at the blue PSYCH logo and parroted darkly, "Agree to disagree."


	5. Lies and Lassiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Spencer reveals his affair with his partner, Lassiter can't seem to get his separated wife, Victoria, out of his head. Is five months truly long enough to move on? Missing scene from S1E1 "Domestic Pilot."

"You've only been separated for five months!" Lucinda hissed nervously.

Detective Lassiter heaved a sigh as Victoria's face flashed, unbidden, in his mind's eye. Her dark, wavy hair, enigmatic, deep brown eyes, the elusive soft curve of the mouth that had surfaced rarely lately.

He remembered the fights, the painful torrents of words from both sides, the accusations and lies. With great effort, Lassiter dragged his mind from the past, took Lucinda's hand.

"That," he said with as much conviction as he could muster, "doesn't matter, not anymore."

The lies had followed him, it seemed, from one relationship into the next.


	6. Taking a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet took a chance investigating Shawn's claim, but as she locks eyes with him from across the auditorium, she realizes that even she doesn't know the reason why. Missing scene from S1E2 "Spellingg Bee."

Juliet acknowledged his thanks from across the auditorium with a nod, and she was surprised to discover that she couldn't quite read everything in his enigmatic hazel eyes.  
  
 _I took a chance and had it tested,_ she'd said of the poisoned food; at her new partner's incredulous expression, she'd justified, _He just seemed really sure._  
  
Funny thing was, she couldn't even convince herself that was the only reason why. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about Shawn Spencer, despite his antics, that told her that maybe he was himself someone worth taking a chance on.


	7. Painful Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds out how Shawn really hurt his knee, and is not pleased. Missing scene from S1E2 "Spellingg Bee."

Henry sat his beer down on the counter and eyed his son. "Care to tell me what really happened to your knee?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Shawn…"

"Dad…"

He sighed. "Someone ran me off the road last night, but I'm fine—"

" _Dammit_ , kid, I _told_ you not to get involved in this case—"

"Dad, it's not—"

"Like hell it's not a big deal, Shawn! You could have _died._ "

"Well, I didn't."

"Grow up, kid."

Shawn growled and threw up his hands, fuming. Limped away.

Henry cursed the day Shawn had bought that death-trap.


	8. Emergency Room Semantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried Gus picks Shawn up from the hospital; banter ensues. Missing scene from S1E2, "Spellingg Bee."

Gus had never been so relieved to see a petulant pout on Shawn's face. It meant he couldn't be hurt too badly.

"Gus!" Shawn greeted, brightening.

Gus eyed his best friend. Knee brace. A bit disheveled, wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Shawn! What happened? Are you all right?"

Shawn beamed and levered himself up from the ER cot painfully. Gus winced alongside him.

"Just a torn liturgy. No worries, buddy."

Gus rolled his eyes. "I think you mean _ligament_ , Shawn."

Shawn smirked. "I've heard it both ways."

Yeah, thought Gus, fondly exasperated, Shawn was going to be _just_ fine.


	9. When Lassie Met Jules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lassiter meets his new partner after Lucinda is transferred - So. Much. Pink. Missing scene from S1E2 "Spellingg Bee."

It was time to meet his new partner; God help him if he got stuck with another Buzz McNab…

Pink floral shirt, blonde tresses, bright lipstick, and glittering blue eyes greeted him as she stood, smiling from cheek to rosy cheek. "Head Detective Carlton Lassiter?"

He nodded, eyes watering from the sheer amount of _pink…_

"Juliet O'Hara. It's _so_ great to finally meet you!" She held out a sprinkle-laden cupcake. "I made this especially for you, _partner._ "

Lassiter shot the chief a desperate look. Vick grinned, maybe a little wickedly.

 _Good grief,_ Lassiter thought faintly, _I'm partnered with Nancy Drew!_


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried Henry tries to convince the chief to take Shawn off the case after he's run off the road. Missing scene from S1E2, "Spellingg Bee."

"I want him off this case, Karen! He's not a cop, and has no business tangling with people willing to _kill_ to send a message!"

Karen sighed. "Accepting this case was _his_ decision. Though his methods are … unorthodox, he's earned the right to stay on if he wants to."

Henry's gaze was ice. "He gave up that right when he was eighteen and–"

"This isn't about the damn car, Henry – you know it." Words hard, voice compassionate. "Your son does good work. Trust him."

Henry snorted, worry darkening his face. "Yeah," he groused sarcastically, "I'll just do that."


	11. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where "Spellingg Bee" left off. Gus catches up with Shawn after finding out the truth about the spelling bee.

Gus refused to feel guilty, even as Shawn dragged himself pathetically across the manicured lawn, panting melodramatically, "I'm wounded – have mercy!"

Gus advanced. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you _ruined my future_!"

Shawn's knee buckled; he hissed in pain.

Gus sighed, anger giving way to sympathy. "This isn't over, Shawn. Not by a long shot."

"I know, buddy. When I'm better, we'll duke it out, _Princess Bride_ style. I'll even let you be Mandy Patinkin."

Gus grinned despite himself. "'You killed my future. Prepare to die.'"

"I really am sorry, Gus."

"I know, Shawn."

It was a start.


End file.
